Shy Fox, Bold Rabbit
by Birdman182
Summary: This story was originally written by Tergar of Konoha, but, with his permission, i will be adopting it and i will try my best to resurrect it from the dead. Please R&R. Also i have put some addictional info about the story in my profile. check there!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even pwn anything

A/N: Okay I have no idea how often can update as I am still in High School. Yes I'm this perverted and in High School. Also I do read reviews, so anything you want in the story put it there.

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"normal talking"

_'normal thinking'_

[Direct author speak

Love, or Lust, at first sight

_In a chilly autumn morning, young students from all over the village trudged off to the academy. Only one had a spring in his step, his eyes glowing in anticipation._

It was the first day of the academy for Naruto, though he was starting a year late. The entity of last year had been spent trying to join though. As Naruto had no parents, he needed the old man to sign him up. Off course whenever he submitted the paperwork, not wanting to bother the old man, his clerk's would "misplace" it making him submit it again and again until he finally worked up the courage to ask the old man himself. Now he was just happy to be going at all, though he was a year late, which meant he was already behind, and the other kids probably wouldn't like him since the rest of the village didn't, and… More and more doubts swelled in Naruto's mind. He was beginning to seriously think that he might as well quite now.

"**Cheer up kit**," the Kyuubi growled at him. He was starting to get really ticked off at this. A being who had the power to wipe out every spark of life on the planet, who had the power to obliterate all that she saw, who struck fear into the hearts of all men, who was there from the beginning of Time itself, was trapped inside a seven year old boy who could barely speak without stuttering. Villages beating the child, starving him, ignoring him and worse, all of the abuse had caused Naruto to draw within a quite shy shell. The fox had befriended him just to keep him from being emo. The demon REFUSED to be sealed in an emo!

"**Kit, it's your first day at the academy. You are going to find your spine, smile, and make a normal HUMAN friend! It's not natural that you talk more with a Greater Demon than with another little one like yourself.**"

Naruto just blushed slightly and pushed the ends of his fingertips together, lowering his head. This drew a few strange looks from the villagers, though the hate never left their eyes.

The kitsune sighed, maybe he should have let him go emo, at least then he would be able to talk. A terrible image burst into the fox's head. It was Naruto, dressed in a tight black T-shirt, with tighter leather girl pants. There was black nail polish on his fingers, and mascara on his face. In his hands was a dairy filled with bad poetry and blood stains from self inflicted cuts. To top it off the kyuubis cage would be painted black and have the posters of crappy bands like 'Stab my Heart because I Love You', or 'Rip Apart my Soul' all over. The nine tailed fox, most powerful of all demons, shuddered at the thought.

Later, at the academy…

"Class this is Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said as he introduced Naruto to the rest of the class. Naruto lowered his head so they wouldn't see his blush as he pushed his fingers together.

"H-h-hello," Naruto managed to stammer out.

In her seat a certain dark haired girl let her eyes roll over him. She had to admit, she liked what she saw. Under her desk she made a hand seal and whispered, "Byakugan". No one noticed her eyebrows shoot up, no one noticed her small but feral grin that could make Anko blush. She thought three simple words summed up what she was thinking. _'He's all mine!'_ As she studied him in more… detail with her Byakugan, she continued thinking about him. '_That thing he does with his fingers is soooo cute, he seems so vulnerable. He could lose the blush though… until I give him a reason to, and I certainly will, he's not badly equipped!' _As she deactivated her Byakugan, she almost blushed at her own thought, almost. _'Invasion of privacy? He won't have any privacy for me to invade when I'm done with him!'_

Kiba suddenly lifted his head and sniffed the air, while Akamaru whimpered in his jacket. Assuming it was just another fangirl daydreaming about Saskue, he groaned inwardly, and how could he not? With Saskue was around the room stank with the smell. Even when he was sick the medic nins fantasized about him! It never had ceased to amaze him that such young girls, were day-dreaming about another eight-year-old that way! Kiba had come to be accustomed to it, but damn had it just spiked! With a sudden shock he quickly went from mildly annoyed to flat out shocked. It was coming off Hinata! Insert sweatdrop here Kiba had been friends with her for awhile, so he knew a few things about her. 1. She was no innocent angel, 2. She was loud and stubborn, but 3. She was no fangirl!... Why was she giving off such waves of the smell? Kiba stared at her, just now noticing her grin.

A small tickle of blood dripped from his nose.

Iruka, completely oblivious as he didn't have Kiba's nose, asked Naruto where he would like to sit.

"I, uh, i-i-it d-doesn't m-matter to m-me," Naruto whispered.

Iruka was just about to assign Naruto a place in the front when Hinata cried out in a voice full of concern, "Kiba! Your nose is bleeding; you should go see the nurse!"

"No, I feel…" before Kiba could complete the statement Hinata turned and looked at him, waves of killing intent came from her small body like a hurricane, all focused at Kiba. It was amazing that an eight year old could produce it in such large amounts really. "Uh, on second thought I feel kind of dizzy, maybe I should go see the nurse," Kiba revised. He calmly got out of his seat, slowly walked to the door, stepped outside, and bolted like a frightened rabbit. He did NOT want to stick around to tick off Hinata right now!

"Sensie, Naruto can sit by me since Kiba will probably be out all class with that nosebleed," Hinata demurely stated. _'And if he does come back I'll give him a REAL reason to bleed and run!'_

By now Iruka was starting to be scared by Hinata's behavior… Demure was not something see normally was! However, Iruka liked Naruto, and if Hinata requested to sit by him, she probably wouldn't like the other student's parents had conditioned them to. With a shrug, he motioned for Naruto to take the empty seat, silently praying she wouldn't maim him.

_-Flashback-_

Iruka was just headed back to his apartment from the movie theater. They had made his favorite book into a big screen event, how could he resist? He had run into Kakashi and had a grand time there. He was just passing the Hyuuga compound, head still in _Icha Icha Paradise: the Movie _when he was pulled out of his thoughts by the distinctive sound of yelling.

"I don't care if you're head of the clan father! You treat me and Hanabi like we're crud! You are no father to me you slimy lit-"

The voice was cut off mid insult, probably by someone activating the privacy seals set inside the compound. He recognized the voice as his Hinata's, his student. Iruka had sort of a half-smile on his face. Hinata was too shy in class; it was nice to hear her find some confidence, especially against her father. With his half-smile still on his face, Iruka walked off into the night.

The next day, Iruka saw a completely new side of Hinata. Just at the start of class she came up to Iruka and loudly demanded a seat change. Before he could even say anything she turned and walked to an empty seat next to Kiba, where she introduced herself. Kiba just stared at her. Was this the same quite girl that had been here yesterday? The clan heiress scooted her chair closer to him rubbing her shoulder against his getting their scents on each other in the Inuzuka way; she hadn't completely ignored her father when he taught her about other clans. From that point on they were close friends, and Hinata quickly grew more feral every day since…

_-End Flashback-_

Iruka sighed, _'I almost miss the old Hinata.' _Breaking out of his thoughts Iruka resumed teacher mode. "Okay class, today I will be giving a lecture on some of the uses of kunai…

During the entire test Hinata never took her eyes off Naruto…

Hinata had never acted her young age. Before she snapped and fought with her father she acted like a reserved and quite 30 year old councilwoman. Now she acts like 20 year old Inuzka woman. Meaning now when she wanted something she went out and got it, and got it using as much force as possible. If someone was somehow watching what was going to happen to Naruto, they might pity him. Unless they were a male then they would think is just one lucky guy .

Naruto was just about to leave class. He quietly got up and exited out of the classroom and into the halls, wrapped in his own thoughts. _'Who was that girl sitting next to me anyway?' _Naruto wondered. _'She never even introduced herself, but she still stared at my all class…W-what if it's because she hates me…' _Naruto was slowly growing more and more sure that that was the reasons she was staring at him. After all, more than once he looked up from his note to find the veins by her eyes bulging out. Was she angry or something? Not only was there the creepy veins but that smile of hers made him want to run for the hills! He even tried to ask the fox about it, and showed her his memories about it. But the kitsune just took a long look at the girl, took a deep sniff at the memory, and started to howl with laughter. He couldn't even get a coherent answer to why she was laughing! Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when the girl ran up in front off him. She quickly put a small hand to his chest stopping him cold. Some off the students stopped to watch… they knew Hinata's reputation as a fighter and hoped to pick up a few moves.

Hinata gave him a look that made his mind freeze. He couldn't tell whether she wanted to kill him or snuggle him like a teddy bear, his sole desire was to scream and beg for mercy but she spoke first.

"You. Walking me home. Now." With that she took a few steps in the other direction, throwing another one of the looks over her shoulder. "Well?"

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even pwn anything

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**: This is the only semi-beta-ed version. I am going to edit this more

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"normal talking"

_'normal thinking'_

[Direct author speak

Emphasis 

The morning after

_Dawn was once again breaking on the village. The light flooded into the village, and into a certain student's room._

Hinata woke up to the feeling of gentle nibbling on her ear, causing her to groan inwardly with pleasure. Naruto gently snuggled her from behind, knowing how much she loved it. After a few minutes Hinata finally decided it was time to leave his warm embrace; until he shifted ever so slightly, forming his body to her back. One of his hands reached under and around her waist, holding her in place while his other hand reached up and came to lightly rest on her shoulder. Hinata couldn't help but shudder from his touch. Slowly Naruto drew his hand from her shoulder, pulling it down her side, eliciting a small moan from his bedmate. She felt Naruto's hot breath on her neck while he whispered exactly what she wanted to hear in her ear. She could feel the feather light touch of his hand finally meet its pair at her navel, pulling her even closer to him. Hinata wished that his hand wouldn't stop its descent, that it would go down just a few more inches. Just a few inches until… the thought of the steamy action made her let another moan of pleasure escape her cherry lips.

Naruto just smiled, knowing what she was thinking. He dropped his hands an inch, just to tease her thoughts even more. With a smile on his face, he inclined his head to kiss her just under her ear. Then again, and again, slowly working his way down, leaving a wake of fiery sensations, causing Hinata to moan louder. Naruto's lips had found their destination at the base of her neck, causing him to grin. His lips parted, allowing his tongue to run over the soft spot at the base of Hinata's neck, causing her to squeal in delight. She deeply whished he would just rip off the lacy bra and little black panties she called nightclothes and have his way with her again and again… but she didn't force it with him. You know what they say, a lion in bed or a loin in life, but not both.

Completely disregarding the authors previous statement and prompting, Hinata began to gently wiggle her body against his, hoping to prompt something a little dirtier. She sensed his resolve weakening to her advances as he let out his own groan of pleasure. There was a rather, ahem, _firm_ indicator of this. That being his grip tightening around her waist and his tongues administrations to her neck cease so he could work on the corner of her mouth, occasionally slipping in his tongue with a light flicking motion. [What were you thinking?... Perv!

With a victorious smirk, Hinata turned her head just enough to Naruto to meet his lips with her own. In one fluid motion, she pulled her arms out of his grip and entangled them in his shaggy blonde hair, pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled back and forth, each knowing the taste of the other.

"**Kit, as much as I love the fact that you are actually showing some backbone, you might want to check the clock."**

'_Shut up fox, I'm busy.'_

"**Kit, I'm not joking, you need to ch-"**

When Hinata finally let him up for air, Naruto gazed into her lavender eyes with his cerulean orbs. He saw the passion burning in there, a fire that burned for him and him alone. He felt the little amount of restraint and resolve he had left shatter there and then. And as Hinata stared back, she saw it go, and she realized she had complete control over him now. With a feral grin, her hands slowly guided him down to meet in a final kiss, after this, it would start to get interesting. Naruto allowed her control, know that soon he—

"**Kit, now seriously, despite how much I enjoy you not being an abstinent weenie, check the fing clock!"**

With an inward sigh and a vow to get back at the fox, Naruto glanced at the clock. It was 8:00! They had been at it for an hour! Naruto jumped out bed, leaving a stunned Hinata.

In the time Hinata had known him she had learned that he could commune with the fox, and had become able to tell when he was. With her own oath to get vengeance on the demon, she still counted her blessings. At least she had some, ahem _hard,_ evidence of Naruto's love for her. After all, it didn't get more concrete than what she saw in his eyes. [Okay, no, seriously, get your mind out of the gutter and into the story!

Of course she had noticed the clock; she had had her Byakugan active the entire time, for two reasons. 1) When Naruto snuggled with her he would subconsciously transmit a small portion of his chakra to her (more evidence of his love) so she needed a way to release it and 2) She just wanted to use it to stare at him like that. By this time Hinata was perfectly willing to admit she was a Naruperv.

With class starting at 8:30, Naruto rushed through his morning routine. Hinata, on the other hand, took her time. Along shower, using her blood line while Naruto took his, purposefully dropping things as an excuse to bend over, and of course making small talk over pancakes, just to prolong his suffering. But even with all of the delays, they still made it to the academy just in time for class.

"Okay class," Iruka began, "Today is a proud day for you all! Today your years of study and hard work pay off, as you graduate the academy. The exit exam is simple. All you need to do is make three clones."

[Of course it's been three years of timeskip, you didn't think I would have two **8 **year olds acting like that did you? I mean at least at 11 there hormones are starting to kick in. So I'll say it one last time. Get your mind out of the gutter!!!!

Iruka shot a nervous look at Hinata and Naruto and put his hands together in a silent prayer. _'Naruto you better pass this exam. Because if you don't you can't be on Hinata's team, and I won't be able to fill my end of the bargain…'_ The chunin shuddered at the memory of yesterday morning…

_-Flashback-_

Hinata stormed into the class room, catching Iruka by surprise as class didn't start for half hour.

"Iruka-sensei, I happen to know that you aren't an idiot. You know about my bloodline and you've seen me use it in class," Hinata said cutting to the chase.

The chunin nodded, whenever Hinata was pried off Naruto she lost any of the calming influence he had on her.

She continued, "So you should know better that to keep those books in class. I mean really it's 360° X-ray vision!"

Iruka was shocked, hand immediately going to the bottom right drawer in his desk. _'How could she have known? I was so sure they were a secret too! I even put text book covers on them. No one else would realize they were Icha Icha unless they picked them up and read them!' _"How?"

Hinata responded with a snort. "What did I just say? Seriously, I've read them during your boring lessons. Why did you think I had Byakugan active so much? If it was for Naruto I could wait for us to be in bed! And don't act like your shocked by that news."

The stunned teacher fell into his chair. _'I cannot believe I didn't think of this. True I didn't know she could read a closed book through several feet of wood in a pitch black drawer, but still. If word gets out that I've been reading Icha Icha in class... I don't even want to think of it! People will think I'm worse than Kakashi!'_

Hinata grinned, "From the look on your face, I'm going to guess that you don't want how perverted you are to become general knowledge. So I have a proposition for you. Put me on Naruto's team and I'll forget how you dog-eared every lemon in those books. Deal?"

Iruka nodded in agreement, not that he saw a choice. _'Now the question is who to put them with out of who will probably pass… Hinata would probably kill Saskue in an attempt to beat the emo out of him and certain doom awaited Sakura for the same reason, just for uselessness; Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino are definitely going together; Kiba only recently got his nose under control around her; Neji is scared shitless of her; Tenten Hinata just makes me shiver; and Lee has taken to wearing spandex so Hinata would destroy after activating her bloodline around him, just to get the sight out of her mind… sooo…' _"Okay you, Naruto and Shino will be put together, happy?"

Iruka couldn't tell whether or not she was smiling at him or just baring her teeth.

_-End Flashback-_

XXX

"Okay first person up, Abara Renji…"

Not listen at all, a pale Naruto just sat there. _'Clones? Crap… I can't make a decent clone to save my life! I'll be separated from my Hinata… Whoa, __my__ Hinata? I really have to-'_

"Hey Naruto, lets make out!" and without bothering to get a reply Hinata mashed her lips against his, sliding her hands up and down his back. Of course it didn't take long for Naruto to get over his shock and start returning the kiss, earning a few wolf whistles and cat calls from the other students. As well as a nose bleed from Kiba. All of a sudden Naruto felt a shock like sensation from his back where Hinata touched him, spreading all over his body. _'Weird, that felt like a Jyuken strike.'_

Hinata broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. She whispered, "Just go with it, I have an idea." Naruto just grinned in acknowledgement, trusting her completely.

Iruka's eyebrows had yet to come down at this little display, it's not like it's normal behavior in the middle of class to start making out. Blaming it as a release for exam related stress, he just continued with the testing.

Getting back to business, Hinata pressed her lips back onto Naruto's, though now her hands moved with meaning. The soft touches flitted from his shoulders down, touching seemingly random points. From his back to his front, then down to a few on his thighs, Hinata blocked almost all the points off his arms only pausing when her turn came. _'I hope this works for your and Iruka's sake Naruto.'_

Eventually Naruto was called up to try the exam. With identical looks of nerves on teacher and students faces, Naruto formed the hand seal and called out the jutsu. To the amazement of everyone but Hinata, three perfect clones stood right beside him looks of surprise and all.

'_I guess I was right. By limiting his chakra he couldn't screw up the jutsu by OD-ing it with power.'_

Dismissing the clones with a grin Naruto jogged back up to his spot by Hinata. Seating down, he whispered only a simple, "Thank you." Then shocking everyone again with his boldness, he asked, "Hinata, where were we?"

For the rest of the test no one could concentrate over the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even pwn anything

**IMPORTANT!!!!!**: This is the only semi-beta-ed version. I am going to edit this more

**"Kyuubi speak"**

_**'Kyuubi thought'**_

"normal talking"

_'normal thinking'_

[Direct author speak

Emphasis 

The morning after

_Dawn was once again breaking on the village. The light flooded into the village, and into a certain student's room._

Hinata woke up to the feeling of gentle nibbling on her ear, causing her to groan inwardly with pleasure. Naruto gently snuggled her from behind, knowing how much she loved it. After a few minutes Hinata finally decided it was time to leave his warm embrace; until he shifted ever so slightly, forming his body to her back. One of his hands reached under and around her waist, holding her in place while his other hand reached up and came to lightly rest on her shoulder. Hinata couldn't help but shudder from his touch. Slowly Naruto drew his hand from her shoulder, pulling it down her side, eliciting a small moan from his bedmate. She felt Naruto's hot breath on her neck while he whispered exactly what she wanted to hear in her ear. She could feel the feather light touch of his hand finally meet its pair at her navel, pulling her even closer to him. Hinata wished that his hand wouldn't stop its descent, that it would go down just a few more inches. Just a few inches until… the thought of the steamy action made her let another moan of pleasure escape her cherry lips.

Naruto just smiled, knowing what she was thinking. He dropped his hands an inch, just to tease her thoughts even more. With a smile on his face, he inclined his head to kiss her just under her ear. Then again, and again, slowly working his way down, leaving a wake of fiery sensations, causing Hinata to moan louder. Naruto's lips had found their destination at the base of her neck, causing him to grin. His lips parted, allowing his tongue to run over the soft spot at the base of Hinata's neck, causing her to squeal in delight. She deeply whished he would just rip off the lacy bra and little black panties she called nightclothes and have his way with her again and again… but she didn't force it with him. You know what they say, a lion in bed or a loin in life, but not both.

Completely disregarding the authors previous statement and prompting, Hinata began to gently wiggle her body against his, hoping to prompt something a little dirtier. She sensed his resolve weakening to her advances as he let out his own groan of pleasure. There was a rather, ahem, _firm_ indicator of this. That being his grip tightening around her waist and his tongues administrations to her neck cease so he could work on the corner of her mouth, occasionally slipping in his tongue with a light flicking motion. [What were you thinking?... Perv!

With a victorious smirk, Hinata turned her head just enough to Naruto to meet his lips with her own. In one fluid motion, she pulled her arms out of his grip and entangled them in his shaggy blonde hair, pulling him down into another passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled back and forth, each knowing the taste of the other.

"**Kit, as much as I love the fact that you are actually showing some backbone, you might want to check the clock."**

'_Shut up fox, I'm busy.'_

"**Kit, I'm not joking, you need to ch-"**

When Hinata finally let him up for air, Naruto gazed into her lavender eyes with his cerulean orbs. He saw the passion burning in there, a fire that burned for him and him alone. He felt the little amount of restraint and resolve he had left shatter there and then. And as Hinata stared back, she saw it go, and she realized she had complete control over him now. With a feral grin, her hands slowly guided him down to meet in a final kiss, after this, it would start to get interesting. Naruto allowed her control, know that soon he—

"**Kit, now seriously, despite how much I enjoy you not being an abstinent weenie, check the fing clock!"**

With an inward sigh and a vow to get back at the fox, Naruto glanced at the clock. It was 8:00! They had been at it for an hour! Naruto jumped out bed, leaving a stunned Hinata.

In the time Hinata had known him she had learned that he could commune with the fox, and had become able to tell when he was. With her own oath to get vengeance on the demon, she still counted her blessings. At least she had some, ahem _hard,_ evidence of Naruto's love for her. After all, it didn't get more concrete than what she saw in his eyes. [Okay, no, seriously, get your mind out of the gutter and into the story!

Of course she had noticed the clock; she had had her Byakugan active the entire time, for two reasons. 1) When Naruto snuggled with her he would subconsciously transmit a small portion of his chakra to her (more evidence of his love) so she needed a way to release it and 2) She just wanted to use it to stare at him like that. By this time Hinata was perfectly willing to admit she was a Naruperv.

With class starting at 8:30, Naruto rushed through his morning routine. Hinata, on the other hand, took her time. Along shower, using her blood line while Naruto took his, purposefully dropping things as an excuse to bend over, and of course making small talk over pancakes, just to prolong his suffering. But even with all of the delays, they still made it to the academy just in time for class.

"Okay class," Iruka began, "Today is a proud day for you all! Today your years of study and hard work pay off, as you graduate the academy. The exit exam is simple. All you need to do is make three clones."

[Of course it's been three years of timeskip, you didn't think I would have two **8 **year olds acting like that did you? I mean at least at 11 there hormones are starting to kick in. So I'll say it one last time. Get your mind out of the gutter!!!!

Iruka shot a nervous look at Hinata and Naruto and put his hands together in a silent prayer. _'Naruto you better pass this exam. Because if you don't you can't be on Hinata's team, and I won't be able to fill my end of the bargain…'_ The chunin shuddered at the memory of yesterday morning…

_-Flashback-_

Hinata stormed into the class room, catching Iruka by surprise as class didn't start for half hour.

"Iruka-sensei, I happen to know that you aren't an idiot. You know about my bloodline and you've seen me use it in class," Hinata said cutting to the chase.

The chunin nodded, whenever Hinata was pried off Naruto she lost any of the calming influence he had on her.

She continued, "So you should know better that to keep those books in class. I mean really it's 360° X-ray vision!"

Iruka was shocked, hand immediately going to the bottom right drawer in his desk. _'How could she have known? I was so sure they were a secret too! I even put text book covers on them. No one else would realize they were Icha Icha unless they picked them up and read them!' _"How?"

Hinata responded with a snort. "What did I just say? Seriously, I've read them during your boring lessons. Why did you think I had Byakugan active so much? If it was for Naruto I could wait for us to be in bed! And don't act like your shocked by that news."

The stunned teacher fell into his chair. _'I cannot believe I didn't think of this. True I didn't know she could read a closed book through several feet of wood in a pitch black drawer, but still. If word gets out that I've been reading Icha Icha in class... I don't even want to think of it! People will think I'm worse than Kakashi!'_

Hinata grinned, "From the look on your face, I'm going to guess that you don't want how perverted you are to become general knowledge. So I have a proposition for you. Put me on Naruto's team and I'll forget how you dog-eared every lemon in those books. Deal?"

Iruka nodded in agreement, not that he saw a choice. _'Now the question is who to put them with out of who will probably pass… Hinata would probably kill Saskue in an attempt to beat the emo out of him and certain doom awaited Sakura for the same reason, just for uselessness; Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino are definitely going together; Kiba only recently got his nose under control around her; Neji is scared shitless of her; Tenten Hinata just makes me shiver; and Lee has taken to wearing spandex so Hinata would destroy after activating her bloodline around him, just to get the sight out of her mind… sooo…' _"Okay you, Naruto and Shino will be put together, happy?"

Iruka couldn't tell whether or not she was smiling at him or just baring her teeth.

_-End Flashback-_

XXX

"Okay first person up, Abara Renji…"

Not listen at all, a pale Naruto just sat there. _'Clones? Crap… I can't make a decent clone to save my life! I'll be separated from my Hinata… Whoa, __my__ Hinata? I really have to-'_

"Hey Naruto, lets make out!" and without bothering to get a reply Hinata mashed her lips against his, sliding her hands up and down his back. Of course it didn't take long for Naruto to get over his shock and start returning the kiss, earning a few wolf whistles and cat calls from the other students. As well as a nose bleed from Kiba. All of a sudden Naruto felt a shock like sensation from his back where Hinata touched him, spreading all over his body. _'Weird, that felt like a Jyuken strike.'_

Hinata broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his. She whispered, "Just go with it, I have an idea." Naruto just grinned in acknowledgement, trusting her completely.

Iruka's eyebrows had yet to come down at this little display, it's not like it's normal behavior in the middle of class to start making out. Blaming it as a release for exam related stress, he just continued with the testing.

Getting back to business, Hinata pressed her lips back onto Naruto's, though now her hands moved with meaning. The soft touches flitted from his shoulders down, touching seemingly random points. From his back to his front, then down to a few on his thighs, Hinata blocked almost all the points off his arms only pausing when her turn came. _'I hope this works for your and Iruka's sake Naruto.'_

Eventually Naruto was called up to try the exam. With identical looks of nerves on teacher and students faces, Naruto formed the hand seal and called out the jutsu. To the amazement of everyone but Hinata, three perfect clones stood right beside him looks of surprise and all.

'_I guess I was right. By limiting his chakra he couldn't screw up the jutsu by OD-ing it with power.'_

Dismissing the clones with a grin Naruto jogged back up to his spot by Hinata. Seating down, he whispered only a simple, "Thank you." Then shocking everyone again with his boldness, he asked, "Hinata, where were we?"

For the rest of the test no one could concentrate over the noise.


End file.
